Reuniting
by NaruIno-ShikaTema
Summary: A side story, set four years after "The Fox & The Flower". Shikamaru and Temari reunite for the first time in three years and their daughter is in the middle. Will this reunion end up being good or bad? -Rated T for mild language-


Shikamaru held his three year old daughter, Shikaleena, close to him as he climbed the stairs up to the Hokage's office. He'd heard that Temari, Shikaleena's mother, was in the village delivering a message from the Kazekage, Gaara.

He and Temari hadn't been on the best of terms since Shikaleena was about two months old. Temari had taken Shikaleena to the Hidden Sand to have the One Tail, Shukaku, put inside of her shortly after giving birth. She had justified herself by telling him that she and her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, had been forced by their father to sign a contract stating simply that, if Shukaku was to ever leave Gaara, whoever had a child first would have to offer them up as the vessel for the One Tail. She had showed him her copy of the contract, but he never accepted that as a justifiable reason to destroy their daughter's life.

He arrived at the door to Tsunade's office and barged in, ready to start yelling. Temari whipped around and her eyes widened as she saw them. "Hey, Lady Tsunade!" Shikaleena called out cheerily. She looked over to Temari and tilted her head. "Who's that, daddy?" Shikaleena looked almost exactly like Shikamaru, except that's she had Temari's blue eyes and she wore her short, black hair down. She hadn't seen Temari since being two months. He wasn't surprised that she didn't recognize her. Temari looked away and he glared at the back of her head.

"You don't want to know who that is, sweetie." He stated to her gently. "Lady Tsunade, I'm very sorry to interrupt, but can I have a moment with Temari?" Tsunade nodded in understanding and called Shikaleena to her. "Come sit with me, and I'll show you what the Hokage does all day." He set her down and Shikaleena ran excitedly over. He grabbed Temari's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"What, Shikamaru? Are you gonna give me another guilt trip?" He clenched his teeth. "I just wanna know why you don't wanna be a part of your daughter's life after doing that to her. That's the least you could do!" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'd be any use raising a kid. I'm a Sand shinobi, how would I look if I just up and left my village to come here and raise a kid? Especially when my brother needs me." He folded his arms, getting impatient. "You gave birth to her, put a tailed beat inside of her, and dumped her off on the Hidden Leaf. Do you know how much I was reprimanded for bringing the One Tail here? It doesn't belong to us!"

She chucked and looked down with a slight grin. He was about to burst with frustration when he noticed tears welling up in her eyes. "I already feel bad knowing that I can't be the mother that she deserves. For the longest I was viewed as a traitor to they gonna Sand because I let Shukaku fall into the hands of the Leaf and I had a child with a Leaf shinobi. Now, I'm hindering you because I can't help with her." She wiped her tears away before continuing. "Do you know how hard it is to see the child you gave birth to, not know who you are? And to not be able to tell them and explain why you can't be around?"

He sighed and she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him. She nuzzled her face into his chest and cried heavily. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru. I know I should be a better mother, but I have so many responsibilities in my village. It's impossible for me to come here." He stiffened for a moment, but relaxed as he felt her tears soaking his shirt. "I don't know, Temari. I think you should at least tell her who you are." She stepped back and sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah..I will." She lead the way back into the office and called Shikaleena over with a simple, "Come here, little one."

"Go on." Tsunade urged, giving her a helpful prod. She shyly came over to stand in front of Temari, who crouched down to her level. _'Never thought I'd get to see this day.'_ He thought to himself. Temari sighed and grabbed Shikaleena's hands in her own. "Do you still want to know who I am?" She asked gently. Shikaleena nodded and gazed into her eyes, blue meeting blue. "Well, I'm actually..." She paused and looked up at him. he nodded, urging her to finish. "I'm..your mom."

Shikaleena blinked a few times and shook her head. "No, you aren't." Temari raised an eyebrow and turned to look up at him. He chuckled and nodded again, giving encouragement. She turned back and sighed. "Umm, yes I am." She shook her head again. "No. My daddy told me that I don't have a mom." Temari nodded and closed her eyes. He knew she didn't have much patience and that she was trying to summon some. "That's because I live in the Hidden Sand Village."

Shikaleena looked at him. "Daddy, she's lying right?" He smiled and shook his head. "No, she telling you the truth." She blinked up at Temari before lunging at her and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Mommy!" She squealed excitedly. She pulled back and looked into her mother's eyes. "How come I haven't ever seen you before?" She asked. "Well, after the incident with the One Tai-...I mean, I just live so far and I have to take care of my little brother so I haven't had time to come here and see you."

Shikaleena nodded and looked up at him, eyes glowing. "Are you gonna kiss mommy now, dad?" He blushed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "No." He turned away. Temari blushed too and looked down. "We aren't that close anymore." Shikaleena tilted her head to the side, clearly confused. Before she could ask another question, Tsunade snapped thwm out of their thoughts. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my conversation with Temari about the Kazekage's message." He stiffened and dipped his head. "Of course, my apologies."

he scooped his daughter up in his arms and headed out of the office, back towards his apartment. He smiled slightly as he thought about how Shikaleena knew her mother now. It was a huge weight off of his shoulders, though there was still a lot that he had to tell his little girl. _'Wait until I have to tell about her real power..'_


End file.
